


Trouble In Paradise

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet/Abby Gerhard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Carol lay asleep in Abby's arms,. Carol had finally left Therese and returned to her loving arms. Silent tears streamed down Abby's face. She had long ago given up hope of Carol realizing the age gap was too great between her and Therese, not to mention the class difference.  
A shop girl! Really. Whatever possessed Carol to take up with her?  
Oh, they were good for a lark, a roll in the hay but not for a lifetime. Carol belonged with her own, with Abby.  
Carol shifted in Abby's arms in her sleep.  
Therese was juvenile, a girl, whose head was easily turned.  
Had Carol not "accidentally" come upon the love letters sent to Therese that she had hidden away who knows how long Carol would have been caught up in that little charade?  
But, there they were. Love letters sent by Genevieve Cantrell to her "darling". Very explicit letters, mind you, where Genevieve waxed on about Therese's physical attributes as only a lover would know and signed it, "Your very own, Gen".  
Carol appeared at Abby's door, in tears, clutching the love letters in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol woke the next morning looking haggard with worry.  
"Oh..Abby." as she quickly removed herself from Abby's all too welcoming arms. "Where's my angel? Where....?"  
"Carol, don't you recall what happened?"  
Carol gasped. "The letters" OMG! I have to go home. Home."  
Abby grabbed Carol's arm as she walked out of the bedroom.  
"You belong with your own kind Carol, don't you see that? Don't the letters prove that?"  
Carol pushed Abby off. "My own kind? What do you mean " my own kind"?  
Abby let go of Carol. "Someone closer in age, experience, class, you know, not some shop...."  
Before she got out " shop girl" Carol slapped Abby in the face.  
Abby was shocked.  
"Don't you ever talk about Therese that way, ever. I'm in love with her and I'm sure she loves me. I just....I didn't give her a chance to explain when I found the letters. I left her and ran here, to you, my friend."  
Shrugging her shoulders, pushing her hair back Carol announced she was going home, home to Therese.  
As Carol left the apartment Abby called out after her, "You'll be sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

Once home Carol found Therese asleep on the sofa, her face stained with the remnants of tears.  
Carol knelt on the carpet next to her sleeping love.  
Gently Carol touched Therese's face. "Darling, my wonderful darling", she whispered.  
Therese slowly wakened. Therese threw her arms around Carol's neck, sobbing. "You're home, you're home." " Yes, darling, yes, home." As she sat on the sofa next to Therese. Therese would not let go of Carol, all the while crying "I never cheated, ever". Carol also cried, reassuring her she knew Therese would never do so but she had to explain the letters, "Please, darling". Therese sniffled between each word."Gen...sniffle...left.....sniffle...at....sniffle.." Carol went " shhhh shhhh take a deep breath" and rocked Therese in her arms, holding her close. Therese continued" at my desk when I wasn't there or in a drawer for me to find. She would find me alone, rub herself on me, whispering how hot I am and "come to my bed". Carol gasped. "I constantly said no, leave me alone but she said if I didn't she'd out me ..and you...and get me fired from my job. I was afraid to throw the letters in the trash so I stuck them in the back of my dresser drawer". Therese started crying again. "And then I found them, darling", Carol sighed. Therese sobbed harder. " I love you. I would never cheat on you but I can't lose my job. We need the money." Carol kissed Therese lightly on the lips, wiping her tears and reaching for a tissue. "Next time tell me, darling. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions but now we have to stop Genevieve and I know whom to call." Carol rang one of her mother's oldest friends who accepted Carol and Therese's relationship and who invested in lots of Broadway productions. "Yes, Howard, if you could put the fear of god into Miss Cantrell. Therese fears for both her safety and livelihood." Carol listened to Howard's reassurance he would personally see to Genevieve. Hanging up Carol turned to Therese. " Darling, let's get the fireplace going and burn these letters. Genevieve won't trouble us again."


End file.
